Loneliness
by Mione-90
Summary: Un soir d'Halloween... Hermione est desespérée... Snape est seul... One Shot...


Loneliness

Par Mione90

Coucou !

Je suis une nouvelle sur ce site, initiée au Hermione/Snape par Armor.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.

BONNE LECTURE

NDA: Il y a une alternation des Points de Vue, je ne vous en dis pas plus...

------------------------------------------

Je sors du bureau de Dumbledore. Il m'avait convoquée dans l'après-midi, en plein cours de Sortilèges. C'est en m'interrogeant que je m'étais dirigée vers son bureau. Peut-être n'était-il pas satisfait de mon travail en tant que Préfète-en-chef pour la préparation du Bal d'Halloween ? Peut-être avait-il remarqué que j'avais consulté les livres de la Réserve avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry ?

Arrivée devant la porte, j'avais frappé avec appréhension. Il m'avait désigné une chaise pour m'inviter à m'assoir et proposé poliment quelques bonbons au citron. Après m'avoir dévisagé longuement, il m'avait tenu à peu près ce discours:

"Ecoutez Mademoiselle Granger, si je vous ai appelée dans mon bureau c'est pour vous annoncer une bien terrible nouvelle."

Il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt puis avait repris:

"Comme vous le savez, les attaques de Mangemorts sont fréquentes ces derniers temps à l'approche de la bataille Finale. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que vos parents ont été tués. Ils n'ont pas été torturés, seulement abattus et... votre maison détruite. Des Aurores ont pu retrouver quelques unes de vos affaires. Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez ne pas participer au bal d'Halloween de ce soir et partir dès maintenant où prendre le train de demain après-midi comme il était prévu. Votre tante viendra vous chercher à la gare."

Il s'était approché de moi et avait posé un main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je n'avais pas pleuré, mon regard était vide et c'était comme si ce qu'il m'avait appris m'avait traversé sans m'atteindre, mais je savais au fond de moi que j'étais plongée dans une immense tristesse mêlée à de la culpabilité.

Je regagne la tour de Gryffondor toujours sans pleurer et vais m'isoler dans les dortoirs déserts. J'ai à peine le temps de m'effondrer sur mon lit que j'éclate en sanglots, ceux-ci étouffés dans mon oreiller. Toute ma tristesse, mon chagrin, ma peine, ma solitude face à cette rude épreuve déferle sur mes joues en même temps que les larmes. Un gros vide se forme moi. Mes parents... Ma famille...

Je me sens coupable. Je vivais tellement loin d'eux; dans un autre monde. Ma condition d'apprentie sorcière m'obligeais à résider très loin de chez nous... Et en plus c'est par ma faute qu'ils avaient été tués, tout ça parce qu' ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques mais qu'ils avaient une fille "sang de bourbe" comme ils disent et qui plus est amie de Celui-qui-a-survécu. Pourquoi? POURQUOI !

Je songe déjà à l'avenir... heureusement j'allais être majeure en septembre prochain. Je n'aurai qu'à passer l'été chez ma tante, une personne très sympathique, et me débrouiller pour louer un appartement à ma majorité.

Mais comment vivre lorsque votre famille n'est plus et lorsque vous portez le poids de leur mort sur votre conscience? Fallait-il continuer à vivre ou à survivre?

Alors que je suis totalement perdue dans mes réflexions, j'entend les autres filles du dortoir arriver en rigolant comme à leur habitude. Comment font-elles pour toujours avoir le sourire?

Je ferme les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin et écoute leur conversation:

Ta robe est magnifique Parvati et elle te va à ravir! Harry en restera bouche bée !

Je reconnais la voix de Lavande...

Merci... Au fait, tu sais pourquoi Hermione a été appelée dans le bureau de Dumbledore?

Parvati...

Non mais on raconte que c'est parce qu'elle serait enceinte et que le Directeur va la faire avorter pour qu'elle puisse continuer ses études. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Harry confirmation.

J'aime bien Hermione mais c'est vrai que derrière ses airs de Sainte-N'y-touche...

Puis j'entend les deux filles quitter le dortoir. Quelles commères ces deux-là ! Comment les autres peuvent-ils penser ça de moi? Enceinte ? Moi, c'est complètement absurde ! Comme si cette épreuve n'est pas assez dure, il faut qu'elles en rajoutent ! C'est décidé, je vais me rendre au Bal d'Halloween de ce soir pour démentir toutes les rumeurs avant qu'elles ne fassent les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je me déguiserais comme il était convenu et j'assisterais au bal, du moins au banquet.

Quelle joie de devoir assister à ce stupide bal d'halloween ! Surveiller une bande de cornichons fourrés aux hormones ! Mais comment expliquer à Dumbledore que je suis hautement qualifié pour les Potions et non pour la garde de mômes en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Heureusement je ne suis pas contraint de rester après le banquet, je dois faire une ronde dans les couloirs et punir (très) sévèrement les nigauds qui se bécotent dans les recoins du château en croyant passer inaperçus.

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle pour le début du repas d'Halloween. Ce soir je suis déguisé en horrible, impitoyable et sadique professeur de Potion dont les rumeurs racontent qu'il ne sort jamais de ses cachots car c'est un vampire; cependant il est vrai que je n'ai jamais quitté ce déguisement depuis un trentaine d'années. Un vampire... quel était l'idiot ou l'idiote qui avait lancé ce ragot infondé. Si je lui tombe dessus...

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle alors que les élèves sont en train de s'installer. Je remarque une élève à la table des Gryffondor, elle est tellement magnifique que je suis à deux doigts d'oublier le masque froid et dur qu'arbore habituellement mon visage.

Je mis une heure à me préparer. J'ai revêtu une robe noire à fines bretelles, légèrement décolletée et évasée en bas. Dans le dos il y avait le symbole de l'immortalité en doré. J'ai teint mes cheveux, lisses, en noirs et vernis mes ongles de la même couleur. La pâleur de mon teint dûe à mon angoisse et à ma tristesse contraste avec tout ce noir. Une touche de rouge à lèvre pourpre et de crayon pour souligner mes yeux pour finir.

Les élèves verraient en mon déguisement une gothique voire une vampire ou une sorcière pratiquant la magie noire mais j'étais certaine que Dumbledore comprendrait que c'était en signe de deuil.

Je descend avec difficulté les marches du dortoir à cause de mes chaussures à talons. La Salle Commune est déjà vide; je souffle un bon coup et me décide à rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Lorsque je descend les marches menant au Hall, je vois une multitude d'élèves aux deguisements les plus farfelus en passant par des zombies, des fées, des médicomages, des fantômes, des trolls, des vampires... Je sens les regards peser sur moi et j'entend même des filles qui ne prennent pas la peine de parler à voix basse se demander si en plus d'être enceinte, il fallait que j'allume tous les garçons de Poudlard.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ma tenue est provoquante et c'est la tête haute que je marche en direction de la table des Gryffondors pour y retrouver mes amis, les vrais; enfin c'est du moins ce que je croyais...

Je m'installe à la table entre Ron et Ginny mais tous m'ignorent. Le grand brouhaha de la salle n'est rien en comparaison au silence pesant de mes amis envers moi. Autour de moi tout le monde dévore leurs plats et parle bruyemment. Beaucoup me regardent avec insistance.

Je n'en reviens pas, même mes meilleurs amis doutent de moi et ne s'imaginent même pas dans quelle situation grotesque et insoutenable je me trouve. Comme quoi les rumeurs circulent vite ici. C'en est trop il n'y a besoin d'aucune parole, je m'en vais. Je sens une fois de plus tous les regards se poser sur moi. Je cours; je ne sais pas vraiement où je vais, mais je cours, les larmes roulant sur mon visage.

Elle est si belle... Si mystérieuse... Elle semble si fragile et si pâle... Je la compare à une fleur qui vient d'éclore à mes yeux et je ne peux détacher mon regard de son visage. J'essaie de me résonner; c'est une élève et je suis un professeur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour elle.

Bien que mes pensées soient omnubilées par cette douce beauté j'opte pour la solution suivante: ne plus relever le nez de mon assiette. Les minutes passent, les plats défilent tandis que les élèves continuent de parler et de manger bruyamment. Je me risque à relever la tête et je m'aperçois que la belle inconnue a disparue. Où est-elle donc passée? Pourquoi semble-t-elle si triste?

J'attends avec impatience la fin du repas pour pouvoir quitter cette maudite Salle et retrouver cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Lorsqu'enfin le diner se termine, je me lève sous prétexte d'aller faire ma ronde.

J'arpente les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves en infraction mais aussi avec l'espoir de LA retrouver si elle n'est pas déjà partie dans son dortoir.

Mes pas m'emportent sur la Tour d'Astronomie; un peu classique et tellement pathétique... J'espère au moins ne pas tomber sur un couple en train de se bécoter.

Je réféchis... Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre ? Rien ne me retiens ici-bàs. Harry porte déjà un très gros poids sur les épaules pour que je ne l'importune avec mes problèmes et Ron et trop égoïste pour s'apercevoir que je souffre vraiement. Je n'ai pas d'autres vrais amis et la meilleur solution serait de rejoindre mes parents... Oui c'est ça... Je lève les yeux vers le croissant de lune qui m'envoie de doux rayons et tandis que mes joues sont envahie par un nouveau torrent de larmes, je pose un pied sur la petite murette de laTour... Le deuxième... J'ouvre les bras, en croix et je prend une grande inspiration avant de me jeter dans le vide...

Je l'ai fait...

center /center 

Je me dirige d'un pas pressant vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Mes pas m'y ont conduit, peut-être un pressentiment... en tout cas je sais que je dois m' y rendre. J'ouvre la porte et je LA vois, ses cheveux noirs arborant les doux reflets de la lune. Elle monte sur la murette, étend ses bras et saute. Tout cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde et c'est horrifié que j'assiste à la scène: elle vient de se jeter dans le vide. Heureusment, je ne reste pas tétanisé et je m'élance pour la rattraper. J'arrive à la retenir par la main et la hisse jusqu'à la terre ferme.

Elle éclate en sanglots et, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis un très long moment, je la serre fort dans mes bras. Nous restons là pendant au moins deux minutes avant que je ne relâche mon étreinte.

Je la gifle. Comment peut-on être aussi lâche et égoïste pour tenter de se suicider. Elle est choquée mais ne prononce pas mot. Elle garde la tête baissée et les larmes roulent sur son visage. Je prend son menton dans mes mains et la force à me regarder droit dans les yeux...

Miss Granger ? M'exclamé-je incrédule.

Comment cette Miss-je-sais-tout arrogante et bornée peut-elle avoir tenté de faire ça ?

Croyez-vous vraiment que la mort de vos parents est un pretexte pour tenter de mettre fin à vos jours? Petite idiote ! Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez preuve d'autant de lâcheté, Miss.

TAISEZ-VOUS ! Me coupe-t-elle. Vous ne comprenez rien ! Mes parents ont été tués par des gens comme vous ! Des Mangemorts ! Je suis seule, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre !

C'est VOUS qui ne comprennez rien ! Premièrement je vous interdis de dire que je suis comme eux car nous savons tous les deux que je fais ça pour l'Ordre. Deuxièmement, comment croyez-vous que votre ami Potter fait? De plus il porte le poids du monde sorcier sur les épaules. Vous devriez voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez et comprendre que lui aussi a besoin de vous et qu'il peut vous aider. Vous aussi jouez un rôle important dans le destin du monde sorcier.

Elle baisse honteuseument la tête. Je ne voulais pas lui faire tant de peine, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Elle ne doit pas mourir. Pour Potter, le monde sorcier... et pour moi.

Je lui relève la tête une deuxième fois et nous nous dévisageons longuement. Je sens mes paupières qui s'alourdissent tout comme les siennes, nos visages se rapprochent dangeureusement mais ma bouche devie vers son front. Je ne peux profiter ainsi de la situation, elle agit sous le coup de l'émotion parce que je l'ai sauvée.

Nous nous étreignons à nouveau et je la conduis au chaud dans mes appartements. J'allume un feu dans la cheminée d'un coup de baguette et nous nous blotissons sur le canapé.

Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux et je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver qu'elle me vole un long et langoureux baiser chargé de désir, de passion mais aussi de tristesse et de douleur.

Nous ne pouvons plus nous arrêter, je lui ôte sa robe et dévoile un corps de désse et une peau bronzée. Elle me délivre de ma robe de sorcier et nous nous retrouvons nus sur le divan, nos corps brulants de désir.

center /center 

Il couvre mon corps de caresses, mon corps frémit sous ses doigts et je suis légèrement appeurée en voyant la marque noire sur son avant bras droit.

J'oublie tout. J'oublie la trahison de mes soi-disant amis, j'oublie mon appréhension face à l'avenir, j'oublie qu'il y a dix minutes, j'ai tenté de me jeter dans le vide et nous franchissons la barrière dressée si solidement entre un professeur et une élève.

Il est si tendre que je lui offre la fleur de ma virginité sans regret. Nous prennons du plaisir et je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues. Je ne sais si se sont des larmes de joies ou de tristesse, ou même les deux... Il les recueille au creux de sa bouche...

Nos ébats passionnés durent toute la soirée. Aux douze coups de minuits, avant que nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il me murmure à l'oreille:

Joyeux Halloween...

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi des reviews.

BiSouS -xXx-

Elo alias Mione, 


End file.
